This study will determine the effects of continuous sleep deprivation on concurrently measured brain glucose utilization, alertness, cognitive performance and mood; and on concurrently measured EEG, heart rate, core temperature, movement activity and circulating hormones and proteins (i.e., insulin, glucagon, glucose, tryptophan, tyrosine and melatonin).